


A problem only his dad can help him though.

by Anime_kingdom1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1
Summary: When steven is in despite need for help, the only person who can help him is his dad
Kudos: 9





	A problem only his dad can help him though.

Steven let out a yell of frustration as he started to destroy his room, letting go of all his pent up rage and the pain in his heart

**_"STEVEN IT NOT WHAT IT SEEMED LIKED!" Connie yelled at him while he was pulling at his hair_ **

**_"NOT WHAT IT SEEMED LIKED!? YOU WAS KISSING SOMEONE ELSE" steven yelled at her while turning into pink steven._ **

Steven pulled at his hair as he wanted to forget what happened as tears filled his eyes

**_"STEVEN I LOVE Y-" Connie said but steven had cut her off_ **

**_"THAT RICH BECAUSE IT SEEMED LIKE YOU WAS PRETTY FUCKING HAPPY KISSING THAT GUY, SO WHY DON'T YOU GO RUNNING BACK TO HIM" Steven yelled at her while Connie had started to get mad_ **

**_"AT LEAST HE IS A NORMAL HUMAN AND NOT SOME WEIRD HYBRID WHO'S MOM STARTED A DAMN WAR" Connie yelled before her eyes widened with shock, while shocking steven as well as it felt like she had punched him "s-steven I'm sorr-" connie tried to talk but steven had cut her off_ **

**_"...We are done..." steven told her as he had left, ignoring Connie calling out his names, he gotten in his car and drove back home._ **

Steven openly cried while he sat down on his destroyed bed, running and pulling his hands though his hair as he let out another frustrated yelled as he had so many twisted and painful emotions, steven was in so much despair that he didn't hear the warp-pad nor the front door opening and closing, a loud gasp had made him look up and saw the gems and his dad at the stair looking at him with wide eyes. 

"Steven what happened, are you okay!? Was you attack!?" Pearl said as she pulled out her spear. 

Steven looked at his dad and started to cry new tears as he slowly stood up "d-dad please help me, I don't know what to do" he cried as he grabbed his head, hitting it with his fist slightly 

Greg had quickly went to steven and hugged him tightly "im right here buddy, tell me what wrong" he said as steven had hugged him back while the gems had watched in silence. 

Steven had stop crying as he told everyone about Connie kissing someone else, the fighting, the yelling, them breaking up, and this feeling he couldn't describe

Everyone was shocked as they had listened to steven explained what happened, the gems wanted to say something but didn't have the slightest idea about what to do or even say. 

"Dad what do I do?" Steven asked his dad as he felt so lost and confused, everyone had looked at Greg who had a soft smile on his face

Greg rubbed Steven back as he knew what steven had needed, which was a father who had been in his shoes at times, who could help him with his human emotions and feelings, he knew first hand that he couldn't be there for him when it came to anything gem related but in this exact moment, this wasn't a gem problem, this was a human problem that only he could help him with, and help him he would. 

"Come on steven, let's go on a ride" Greg told him and steven had nodded as he stood up, wiping his tears and slowly headed downstairs while the gems had watched "Steven will be okay, I know what he going though and how to help him" he told them, making them nod their heads at him just before he had went downstairs to steven, and they had both left. 

"Garnet, will they be okay?" Amethyst asked her, making everyone look at Garnet for a answer. 

Garnet fixed her glasses and nodded slowly "I will take Greg word on it, he knows the pain of heartache, so he knows what steven need better than any of us" she told them, making the gems nod their heads while she looked into the future and saw Greg and Steven looking over the ocean and was talking, smiling, and laughing with each other; causing her to smile softly as well as she seen that everything was going to work out in the end


End file.
